wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy + Wiggle Time! (DVD)
Yummy Yummy/Wiggle Time DVD is a Wiggles DVD. It aired as a bonus feature in the 2012 movie. Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves except for Jeff who is asleep. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says, "It's time to wiggle. Let's all wiggle, everybody!" {C Song #1: Get Ready to Wiggle Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. At the end of the song let's all give a growl like a scary bear. Song #2: Here Comes A Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells the Captain, "No more tickling," but the Captain tickles Greg again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain no more tickling, and Captain says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." Song #3: Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago. His name was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it Uncle Noah's Ark. There were some ducks on the ark and they went "quack". Murray does the quacking gesture and asks if you can do that with us. Then he does the cows mooing, rooster crowing, cats meowing, pig oinking (more like snorting). The goats shook their heads and went "Maaaa, Maaa". What else was on the ark? Greg arrives and puts his hands over his own head and waves them, and then leaves. Murray remembers now; they were donkeys. "Let's see those long-eared donkeys," Murray says, as he puts his hands to his head to emulate the ears, and they went "hee-haw". Murray comments, "Gee, it was noisy on the ark, but lots of fun too." He then invites everyone to come aboard. {C Song #4: Uncle Noah's Ark This is just their regular studio set with some straw all over the floor. Jeff is at an artist easel, painting something. Jeff says hi, and that he's been to Farmer Brown's farm. There's lots of animals on the farm and he's painted one of them. He takes the picture and shows it, saying, "Do you like it? It's a pony!" {C Song #5: Ponies Kids are dressed as ponies and one of the kids is Farmer Brown. Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's green, she's got yellow spots, she wears a large floppy hat, but best of all, she loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing, she goes "romp bomp a chomp." Anthony opens and closes his hands. "Can you sing it with us? Let's try. Romp bomp a chomp." Here's the song about the first time they met Dorothy the Dinosaur. {C Song #6: Dorothy the Dinosaur Song #7: Whenever I Hear This Music Jeff is making blubbering noises while he has a half worn purple shirt over his head covering everything but his face as he swings around the sleeves. He asks if you know what he is. That's right, he's an octopus. He blubbers again and then pokes his head through the top. He's not really an octopus, that's Jeff. He has a friend who is an octopus; his name is Henry the Octopus. {C Song #8: Henry the Octopus The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic. Greg says, "We know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing along and do the actions with us?" {C Song #9: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear The Wiggles are standing and doing the gestures while all the kids are sitting at the picnic blanket with teddy bears. They do some of the gestures that don't involve standing up. Magic {C Magic Greg has a hat and a cape. He puts away his magic wand. Greg has a picture book, but as he flips through the pages, there aren't any pictures. Let's take another look just to make sure. He flips through them again, but no pictures. He asks if you could help him do some magic to put some pictures in there? Great. Everyone get out their magic pencils in their pocket, and draw some pictures in the air for him. Then throw the pictures in the coloring book. He flips through the book and now there are a bunch of drawings. Wow! Well done! Now let's put some color in those pictures. Rub some color from your clothes (Greg rubs the side of his shirt) and then throw them at the book. Take a look now. Greg flips through the book but there's no color. Greg ponders and then realizes he forgot to use his magic wand, which he pulls out. How silly. Let's try one more time. Greg has the audience rub the color on their clothes and throw the color at the book. Greg waves the wand, and at the count of 3, says "Abracadabra." He then flips through the book and there is color on the drawings. Fantastic. Now give yourselves a really big clap. Well done. Jeff is with Emma and Jessie. They are doing paintings using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper. It looks like rain. {C Song #10: I Love It When It Rains The Wiggles are in the back of the set with their instruments while four girls in dresses are dancing with teddy bears. Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but it flies in the air and lands on the ground again. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. {C Song #11: Quack Quack {C Song #12: Marching Along Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! Song #13: Dorothy's Birthday Party {C And now some concert songs from The Wiggles Big Show Song #14: Wave to Wags Song #15: Five Little Ducks Murray sings this song with Captain Feathersword on stage as well. At the part where "none of the five little ducks came back," Murray remarks, "That made Father Duck really sad." Captain Feathersword starts crying loudly. Murray gives Captain a handkerchief, but Captain continues to cry playing a little peek-a-boo with the handkerchief. He then wrings the handkerchief into a bucket while the sound of trickling water is played in the background. Murray remarks that's "lots of tears, Captain," which causes Captain to start laughing, as the bucket continues to make filling sounds. Murray asks if he's finished while both of them are starting to chuckle as Captain squeezes out the last drops. Murray tells Captain there's a happy ending to the song and he sings the last part. Officer Beaples gets the crowd excited by running back and forth. {C Song #16: Wiggly Medley Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance with Me? Fruit Salad Hot Potato Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? It's a Pirate Party on the Goodship Feathersword Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Quack, Quack Closing credits with dance clips from this video and background music to Henry's Dance. The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. Song #1: Hot Potato Song #2: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y., my favorite dinosaur Anthony introduces the song and asks everyone to follow along. Song #3: Pufferbellies - a pufferbelly is a kind of train Song #4: Henry's dance Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses. Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Henry walks to the ocean to have a swim. Wags is running to get some bones. Jeff is sleepwalking. Greg leaves Jeff leaving and goes after him. Song #5: Walk Song #6: Joannie Works with One Hammer - counts from 1-5 including your feet. On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! Then everyone "goes to sleep" and wakes up from that, except for Jeff. Anthony asks the kids to help wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff gets up and bounces around making monkey sounds. Anthony asks what he is doing. Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance. Song #7: The Monkey Dance The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and spell out the different ingredients. Get an apron and a parent to help you when you make these. Song #8: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Greg and the Wiggles are going to do a song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a partition and come out dressed like Elvis. Each one sounds off that they have their shaking clothes. Song #9: Shaky Shaky Song #10a: Teddy Bear Hug (Australian version) The Wiggles sit down on bean bag cushions and sing while playing their instruments. Greg is on electric guitar, Anthony is on acoustic guitar, Jeff is on accordion and Murray is on bass. The kids are sitting on cushions and hold teddy bears. Captain and the mascots are standing in the back; also holding teddy bears. Song #10b: Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (Puppets) (American version) Also known as Wigglemix, the longest and loudest song in the set. Look for visits from the Mexican iguanas, Henry's underwater big band friends, and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Halfway through the mix, it changes to It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword. There are many says to say hello. Each of the Wiggles says hello in a different language. In Hebrew, they say "Havenu Shalom Alechem." Song #11: Havenu Shalom Alechem Song #12: I am a dancer - Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. Song #13a: Numbers Rhumba (Australian version) Greg, Murray and Jeff each hold a paper with a printed number on it. Anthony wears a sombrero and plays his trumpet. The updated version also features three child dancers: Cassandra, Jessica and Sian. Song #13b: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy (Puppets) (American version) The Wiggles and Paul the Cook are making fruit salad. Everyone's dressed in chef uniforms as well. Greg says to get a grownup to help. He asks how everyone's doing. Anthony and Murray have been peeling apples and tossing grapes. Then it's Jeff's turn. Jeff announces he's just peeled a banana as he flops open a banana. Everyone says "Beauty, mate!" Song #14: Fruit Salad Closing credits played to Henry's Dance featuring clips from this video. Gallery WiggleTime-YummyYummyDVD.jpg JeffwithPaintingofPony.jpg Ponies.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(1998).jpg FiveLittleDucks-MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg FiveLittleDucks.jpg HavenuShalomAlechem.jpg Hot Potato 1998.jpg Pufferbillies.jpg TheWigglesandPaultheCook.jpg Promo Photos (Coming Soon) Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:2002 Category:1998 Category:2012